


Mistletoe

by Jessy Ellis (heyjessypants)



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjessypants/pseuds/Jessy%20Ellis





	Mistletoe

Persephone connected her laptop to the TV on the wall of the conference room she sat in with Hades and pulled up the slide deck she’d prepared for her presentation. She’d never planned anything like this before, but she was so excited about her concept and she couldn’t wait to present it for approval.

Hades sat opposite her, hands folded on the table, watching her. She was virtually vibrating with excitement, and he looked forward to seeing what she’d prepared for him. Underworld Corp had never had any kind of holiday celebration, but when Persephone came to him two weeks before with the idea she was so enthusiastic he found himself unable to veto it, even if he’d wanted to.

Persephone clicked her trackpad and the slide deck went to full screen.

“Now, as you know, last week I spent a few days traveling in the mortal realm to get a feel for the holiday traditions of other cultures. I discovered quite a few interesting traditions, but the one that captured my attention the most was Yule.” She clicked again and the slide changed.

“Yule is a holiday celebrated by Germanic peoples located in more northerly regions in the mortal realm,” Persephone took on a professorial tone. “Yuletide takes place in the weeks surrounding the Winter Solstice, which,” she looked over at Hades, “as you may know is the longest night of the year. Yule is a celebration of the return of the sun as the days start to get longer again.”

Hades nodded gravely but smiled to himself. She was so good at this. Persephone clicked through slide with various images to illustrate her descriptions.

“Yule traditions include decorating the home with boughs of evergreen trees, pine cones, holly, and ivy, in the form of garlands and wreaths, accented with ribbon of green, red, white, gold, or silver,” _click_

“Setting up a pine tree in the home and decorating it with candles and ornaments that represent the sun, moon, and stars, as well as bells which the tree spirits can ring to announce their presence in the home,” _click_

“And the burning of the Yule Log. The Yule Log is a specially selected log of oak that is meant to burn and bring light through the dark of the year, and a portion of it is saved to light the next year’s Yule Log.” _click_

“Yule is celebrated with drinking and feasting and singing. A popular Yuletide beverage is called _wassail_ , which is red wine mixed with brandy, mulled with cinnamon and cloves, and served warm. Popular Yuletide foods include roasts of beef or pork, cookies and cakes, and various dishes made with winter vegetables such as potatoes and yams.” _click_

The next slides were vision boards. Persephone laid out in careful detail all the logistics from setup to decor to entertainment to cleanup. Hades was impressed.

“This all looks fantastic, Persephone. Do you have a location in mind?”

“Yes!” Another _click_ and a new slide appeared with some photos and a list of amenities. “Der Rathskeller, the German beer hall downtown, has the capacity we need and they handle large parties all the time. And the rustic decor will be the perfect setting!” Persephone bounced on her toes a little bit in her excitement.

Hades smiled in approval. “And what date are you aiming for?”

Persephone smiled back. “The Winter Solstice, of course, December 21st.” She blushed. “I already took the liberty of reserving the space.”

Hades chuckled. “I admire your forethought and confidence,” he said as he stood. “Thank you for this thorough and informative presentation, Persephone. I am very pleased to give you my full approval on this project, and I look forward to seeing the finished product.” He extended his hand and she took it shyly. His grip was warm and firm as his fingers engulfed hers and squeezed in a handshake.

“Thank you, Hades! I promise you’ll love it.” Persephone beamed at him.

“I’m certain I will.” He smiled.

* * *

 

Three weeks later, the night of the party had arrived. Hades locked his car, then nervously adjusted his gloves. Why was he feeling nervous? It was just a party, and neither of his shitty brothers were going to be there. He’d just stay for a few drinks, congratulate Persephone on her hard work, and then go home.

As he walked toward Der Rathskeller he was already impressed. The entire front of the building was decorated with garlands of evergreen lit with tiny white lights. The entryway was flanked by two huge pine trees, likewise strung with lights. The effect was nothing short of magical.

He checked his coat and walked into the party. His eyes grew wide and he stopped short; the exterior decorations were nothing compared to the sight that greeted him inside. All around the room were stands of two or three evergreen trees, strung with white lights and hung about with gold and silver baubles, tiny bells, and crystal stars. Sprigs of holly were tucked into the branches, and each tree was topped with a gold bow.

At intervals throughout the room the pillars holding up the ceiling were wrapped around with lit evergreen garlands. Wreaths, also lit, hung in each of the windows. At the far end of the hall was a huge fireplace, with the biggest log he’d ever seen, merrily ablaze. The fireplace itself was also bedecked in splendor with garlands and candles.

There were tables in one corner, loaded with a variety of food, and an open bar. In another corner a 12-piece band was playing upbeat music; people were already dancing, which really surprised him. He didn’t think the dour employees of Underworld Corp would care much for dancing at a company party.

As he took it all in he heard a joyous cry of, “Hades!”

He turned, surprised, to see Persephone gliding across the room toward him, a drink in one hand and a sprig of something in the other, a brilliant smile lighting her face. Everything around him seemed to fade as he watched her approach him in slow motion.

She was clad in ice blue satin that clung to her curves all the way down her body until it flared out around her knees to the floor. The neck was high, but there were no sleeves and the front opened into a deep keyhole that showcased her full cleavage to great effect. Twinkling crystals scattered across the gown, denser at the top and thinning out to nothing below her round, generous hips.

Her hair was swept back, pinned at the nape of her neck in a mass of pink curls, a few of which had escaped to frame her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were shining, and he thought she was truly the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen in his immortal life.

The room came back into focus as she stopped, beaming a smile up at him. “Welcome to the first annual Underworld Corp Yule Celebration, Hades, King of the Underworld.” She put the drink she was holding in his hand. “Here’s some wassail for you. Now hold still.”

Hades froze as her brows drew together in concentration and she pinned something to the lapel of his jacket. After a moment she stood back, satisfied. “There. Perfect.” He looked down. She’d pinned a sprig of holly to his coat. It was at that moment that he realized she had a matching sprig tucked into her hair.

“Now,” she said, tucking her hand firmly into the crook of his arm, “Let’s go have some fun!” She towed him off into the crowd.

Normally, Hades would have spent most of his time at the party standing off to the side, drinking and watching everyone else have fun. Tonight was different. Tonight Persephone was by his side, and he found himself chatting and laughing while Persephone smiled up at him, introducing him to this person and that.

At one point, Persephone dragged him off to a photo booth that he hadn’t seen tucked away in another corner of the room. She plopped a cowboy hat on his head and wrapped a pink feather boa around his neck. Grabbing some oversized sunglasses and a paper mustache on a stick for herself, she pulled him into the photo area and gestured for the photographer to start shooting.

Several moments later they emerged, and Persephone tossed away her props as she ran over to collect the prints of their photos. That was the first moment Hades saw the back of her gown. He wheezed.

It was nothing, the gown had no back whatsoever. Aside from two thin straps running from the high collar across her shoulder blades and under her arms, all he saw was Persephone from her neck down to the top of her generous round bottom, a smooth expanse of perfect pink skin that made his hands twitch to reach out and touch.

Clenching his hands and keeping them to himself, he came up behind Persephone and looked over her shoulder at the photos. In the first one, Persephone was posing with one hand in the air, the mustache up to her face. Hades stood facing the camera looking at her from the corner of his eye. In the second picture she was jumping toward him and he’d turned toward her with his hands up, palms out. The third picture had captured them mid-high five, laughing hysterically.

Hades didn’t think there was a picture in existence of him laughing.

“Those are great pictures, Kore,” he murmured in her ear.

She looked at him over her shoulder. “Aren’t they? I love them.” She turned and handed them to him. “Can you hang onto them? I don’t have any pockets.”

“Of course,” He tucked them into his breast pocket. They stared at each other for a long moment.

“Persephone, Goddess of Spring and Party Planner Extraordinaire, would you care to dance?” He crooked his elbow toward and she smiled and blushed as she took it.

“I would love to.”

He swept her out onto the dance floor, placing one gloved hand on her back and taking her hand in the other. Her free hand slid up to his shoulder. They were just about to take their first step when he stopped and let go of her. She looked at him in confusion. Hades gave her a crooked smile as he peeled off his leather driving gloves and tucked them into his pockets. Her blush deepened.

Re-assuming their stance, her smooth skin warm against his fingertips, they started the steps of a Foxtrot. Hades knew he was a great dancer, and he was pleased that Persephone was as well. They glided around the room, talking and laughing until the music ended and they came to a stop in the center of the dance floor.

“Persephone, I have had a wonderful time tonight,” He looked around at the crowds of people drinking and dancing and laughing. “This party is an absolute triumph.”

Persephone smiled up at him. “Thank you. I’m so glad you’ve enjoyed yourself. I-” she broke eye contact for a moment. “I know that you don’t really like parties so I tried really hard to make you feel comfortable.” Her eyes met his again and something had changed in the way she looked at him.

“Hades, would you like to learn about another Yule tradition?”

“Most certainly.”

“Yule tradition states that if you stand under the mistletoe with someone, you have to kiss them.” She pointed upward.

Hades inclined his head and saw that they were standing under a bundle of woody green stems graced by glossy, dark green, oblong leaves and translucent white berries, held together with a red ribbon.

He looked down at her. “Is that-”

Before he could finished her small hands cupped his face and she brought her lips to his in a gentle kiss. She broke it off and looked at him, her eyes warm and shining.

“-mistletoe?” he finished.

She nodded. He smiled as he brought his mouth back down to hers. Her arms snaked around his neck and his large hands splayed across her bare back as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. He didn’t know how long they embraced, sharing breath, but when they finally broke apart again her cheeks were as flushed as his felt.

“So,” he said, clearing his throat. “Have you engaged a crew to take care of cleanup tonight?”

Persephone nodded again.

“So you’re at liberty for the remainder of the evening?”

A smile crept over Persephone’s face as she nodded a final time.

“I do so appreciate the thoroughness of your work, Persephone.” He reached up on his tip toes and pulled the sprig of mistletoe down, then looked at her with a questioning eyebrow raised.

Persephone responded with a raised eyebrow of her own, then grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the coat check, laughing.


End file.
